Cross Reference To Related Applications
U.S. application Ser. No. 426,426, "Film Video Player Having Flash Illuminated Area Image Sensor and Single Frame CCD Image Sensor for Use Therewith" by T. H. Lee and L. Moore;
U.S. application Ser. No. 427,077, "Film Video Player with Zoom, Scan, and Automatic Border Control" by W. T. Fearnside;
U.S. application Ser. No. 427,069, "Video Player, Film Medium, and Photographic Printer For Automatic Cropping" by S. Brownstein.